Elma
Elma (エルマ, Eruma) is one of the eight main playable characters of Xenoblade Chronicles X. She is the central protagonist of the main story. She is a BLADE colonel and the team leader of the Reclaimers Division. She has been tasked with retrieving the Lifepods that were ejected from the United States Ark Ship, the White Whale. She is the first party member to join Cross after waking him or her from his or her Lifepod. Prior to Earth's destruction, she served as the colonel of the Coalition Heavy Armor Training Unit, or the "Skelleton Crew". She was a subordinate to the unnamed hero who repelled the attack on the White Whale as it crashed on Mira. Appearance Elma has bangless, shoulder-length white hair and an olive skin tone. Her initial armor consists of mostly red metallic clothing with some purple, black, and white clothing. Her eyes are light blue. In her true form, she has pale blue skin, purple irises, and long lavender hair that extends to her rear end. On her forehead are two short purple antennas each shaped like a crystal. She also has another two purple crystal patterns embedded in her skin on the forehead in between her antennas. At the tip of her ears are sharp protrusions similar to elf ears. She sports a skin-tight garment that is mostly black. Her outfit consists several windows that expose her skin, but also appear to be covered by special see-through fabric due to the hexagonal pattern found in them. There are two notable windows that expose her skin. One is in the middle of her chest extending all the way down to her abdomen while the other is on her buttocks. Personality Elma has a very strong sense of duty as a BLADE colonel. Other team members of the organization such as Irina idolize and respect her. She is a very calculative person who never makes reckless decisions. She tends to use cold logic to deal with things rather than letting personal feelings get in the way. NPC If she is not in the party, Elma can be found in BLADE Barracks, close to where Story Missions are accepted. She will join the party if she is asked by them. Affinity Links * Cross * Gwin * Irina * Lao * Lin * Maurice * Nagi * Nastasha * Ga Buidhe * Ga Jiarg Story Prior to 2024, Elma learns that a galactic war between the Ganglion and another alien civilization would eventually take place over Earth's atmosphere. In 2026, she comes by herself to Earth disguised as a human to warn those in power of the impending destruction. After successfully convincing them that the threat is real, Elma and the Coalition government forms the Earthlife Colonization Project to prepare for the war. From there, she introduces highly advanced technology including the Skells, Mimeosomes, and light-speed travel. Elma wakes up Cross from the Lifepod at Starfall Basin in Primordia, after finding several other Lifepods in the area which did not survive the landing. She introduces Cross to the area and guides him or her to New Los Angeles. From there, she accompanies Cross in the Story Missions, as they explore Mira and encounter Ganglion. After defeating the final boss, Elma reveals to her comrades that she is not human, but an alien who arrived on Earth thirty years prior to its destruction, took a human appearance, and helped prepare the humans for the alien war. Later on, Elma along with Yelv and other BLADE members travel to the Lifehold to investigate the area containing the database. They use a Skell to break through a wall to get into the room containing the database. To Elma's surprise, she learns that the database containing everyone's consciousnesses and memories has actually been destroyed since the White Whale crashed into Mira. Both Nagi and Elma wonder how this is possible when everyone on the planet is alive. Elma goes on to say that Mira is somehow the very reason why everyone is still alive. In battle Elma is a Full Metal Jaguar, wielding Dual Swords and Dual Guns. Her two unique Arts are Shadowstrike (Melee) and Ghost Factory. Her class progression is as follows: Affinity Missions Elma is required for the following affinity missions: * The Repair Job * A Day in the Life * BFFs * Spy Games * The Ties That Bind * A Girl's Wings * Prospective Partners * A Challenger Approaches * Two Peas in a Pod * Lionhearted * To Serve Nopon * Then and Now Heart-to-Hearts The following heart-to-hearts between Elma and Cross are: * The Techie * Petting Zoo * Driving Force * Friendship Treatise * Going Home Quotes Soul Voices * "They're off guard. Stagger them with a melee attack!" * "Get in close and land a blow!" * "I'm in trouble. Heal me!" * "Now! Melee attacks!" * "We're up against a big target. Buff up now!" * "Use an aura! Get control of the battle!" * "Hostile neutralized. Switch to close-range combat!" * "That put a dent in 'em. Move in and keep the rhythm going!" * "Engaging! Lay down some fire for me!" * "They're tough. Patch me up!" * "Just...one more..." * "Appendage destroyed! Move in and strike!" * "Nice! Move in and strike!" * "Follow me! Overdrive!" * "Now that's how to evade. You can do it!" * "I have to stay in this. Help me!" Dialogue * "Hey there. Looks like you're all in one piece." * "Good thing I found you. My name's Elma. You wanna tell me yours?" * "Well? Here we are. Not too shabby, huh? For a giant beached spaceship, anyway. But...like it or not, this place is our home now. We took the name from the city it was modeled after back on Earth. We call it New Los Angeles. Welcome to NLA." * "I still wonder if I hadn't been there...if maybe all of this could have somehow been avoided..." * "Those of us who escaped on the White Whale spent over two years wandering in space. Two hard years. But we clung to our mission: find a habitable planet, and settle there. We had no idea how long it would take... Or...that the decision would eventually be made for us." * "Well, that wasn't obvious at all. Heh. Look at you two. I swear, you're like two children excited about a new toy." * "They're...all...dead. You killed them all...in cold blood..." * "Humanity is here in peace—what gives you the right to destroy the Lifehold?" * "Well, what if it IS some kind of new phenomenon? Aren't you curious to learn more?" * "We're all like this—every single crew member that escaped on the White Whale." * "Heh—that was a lifetime ago. That's quite a memory you have." * "That's enough—you Samaarian witch! Enough of your talk... Enough of the pain you've caused the universe. The only agony...would be suffering you any longer." * "Of course. Bravery isn't about never being afraid. Bravery is being afraid and moving forward anyway. Let's move out." * "Heh, well it's just a title. He can call himself Colonel Square-tache for all I care." * "Looks like you underestimated your enemy. You two are the only ones left." * "The Ganglion have committed unspeakable acts all across this planet. Surely, you must know that. They kill without cause or mercy. Why would you serve such scoundrels? Why sink so low?" * "I had my suspicions. But I didn't want to believe it." * "Breach team, let's go!" * "What are you so afraid of? Destroying the Earth wasn't enough. You had to chase down the survivors and destroy them too... What's their threat?" * "It's all a fragile illusion." * "I'll have to live with my decision. But I GET to live with my decision. What about you?" * "Everyone, wait. There's one more thing I need to talk to you about." * "It's this planet. It's something about this planet..." Gallery Img chara01-02.png|Official art Elma in-game art.png|In-game art of Elma Elma looking up.png|Elma Elma side.png|Elma in New Los Angeles Elma riding Doll mech.JPG|Elma piloting a Skell Elma piloting a Doll.JPG|Elma in a Skell G img tsukamoto01.jpg|Official Art G img suzuki01.jpg|Official Art G img kojo01.jpg|Official Art Elma showing Cross the Commerical District.jpg|Elma showing Cross the Commercial District ELma new eyes img chara0101 thumb.jpg|Elma's light blue eyes Elma's white shirt.JPG|Elma wearing a white shirt Elma engaging the enemy.JPG|Elma firing at the enemy Elma close up.png|Elma Elma gun point tumblr nksu2f4mFC1qiik7vo3 1280.png|Elma engaging the enemy Elma and co approached by Ru.png| The party approached by L Elma close up.jpg|Elma Elma in Doll close up.JPG|Elma Elma sitting.jpg|Elma sitting ELma screen shot.jpg|Elma Elma suit.png|Elma wearing a suit Elma and Superior Telethia.JPG|Elma confronting a Telethia ELma infobox.JPG|Elma's infobox from the Affinity Chart Img mission00 elma01.png|Elma Tumblr nng1ergJAE1r71mejo1 r1 1280.jpg|Elma Elma angry at Lao.JPG|Elma Elma 0eaf16d8eadf9475cc5cf647145aac29.png|Elma ZlCfzTVRYX8KrlrMgr.jpg|Elma ZlCfzTVKqsw5z-X8Iq.jpg|Elma Elma bodyshot.png|Elma Char--elma-large.png|ELma QbcRppn.jpg|Concept art WjSsVXl.jpg|Concept Art of Elma Elma in game art 2.JPG|In-game art of Elma ELma light.JPG|Elma holding a flashlight ELma's true self.JPG|Elma's true form 2895014117136106.jpg|Elma looking at the DM Engine Elma's face 2.JPG|Elma wearing armor 1430334178-1430330482261.png|Elma ELma's head shot.JPG|Elma Elma's in game art.JPG|In-game art of Elma 100 percent Elma's message.JPG|Elma's message Elma 1st h2h location.jpg|Elma's first heart-to-heart location Elma 2nd h2h location.jpg|Elma's second heart-to-heart location Elma 3rd h2h location.jpg|Elma's third heart-to-heart location Elma 4th h2h location.jpg|Elma's 4th heart-to-heart location Elma 5th h2h location.jpg|Elma's final heart-to-heart location es:Elma fr:Elma Category:Characters in X Category:Female Characters in X‎ Category:Protagonists in X Category:Playable Characters in X Category:Humans Category:Elma Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:BLADE Barracks NPCs